


For the Love of Sleep and You

by Niji_Hitomi_Iscariot, Silver_Eternity



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace!Luffy, Asexual Character, Fetish Shame, Hidden Fetish, Insomnia, Kairouseki | Seastone, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Drug Use, Minor Violence, an abundance of sweet building materials, as in Law using it to sleep, lots of sugar, references to other things, the abuse of one fishing pole, the entire island is made of candy okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niji_Hitomi_Iscariot/pseuds/Niji_Hitomi_Iscariot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Eternity/pseuds/Silver_Eternity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nami insists on Law remaining in the bunk room on pain of hefty fines, he has to find an alternative solution to his sleep troubles. Since asking for strong narcotics or a well-placed blow to the head are both medically unsound options, he turns to the only other surefire cure. But how will he live with himself when he finds out about Luffy's not-so-secret secret?</p>
<hr/><p>
  <i>The doctor sat up, considering the younger man's expression. "...Would you be interested in helping me get to sleep, Luffy?"</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>"It's probably only fair...you're nakama. I'm the captain." His grin grew a margin wider, and he flipped out of the hammock with his typical grace.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mah_Blackberreh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mah_Blackberreh/gifts).



> ~~This is a WIP, and will be continued as soon as possible.~~ Now with finished smut scene.  >:3
> 
> For Jenna, because she's been dying for some top!Law. >:3

"It is either sexual intercourse or I will have Zoro knock me over the head with one of his weights. I refuse to pay that scalper you call your Treasurer for being unable to _sleep_ of all things."

"Mah. Sanji used to have that trouble, but Zoro fixed it for him."

"...Sanji used to be unable to sleep or Sanji required sexual intercourse?"

"Mmm. Both. I think." The younger of the two brunettes rolled over in his hammock so he could peer down at his co-captain. "Why?"

The taller male sighed, hands folded on his bare stomach- in the men's quarters it got much too hot for his feathered shirt. "Because I have severe insomnia. That is, I rarely am able to sleep, and when I do it is for short periods of time. My walking the ship apparently disturbs your navigator and she has demanded I cease. So I must be either asleep or unconscious tonight, because if I cannot sleep I naturally will be compelled to leave this hammock for some reason. I do not find it particularly comfortable."

"And then your navigator will fine me, and I refuse to let that happen," he finished with another sigh.

"And sex is supposed to help?" Wide brown eyes blinked, and his arms, tanned from weather and sun, appeared over the edge of the cloth, as he deliberately pushed off of the wall next to the door to start a swinging motion in both hanging beds.

The doctor clutched a little tighter to the sides of his hammock- he was used to a proper bed on his own ship and had fallen, painfully, out of this thing twice already. "Yes. Sex usually leads to orgasm, which facilitates sleep. The muscles relax and the heart redlines during sex, so afterwards it slows down significantly, which also deepens the breathing. Further, endorphins dull any discomforts felt, and thus sex helps a person to sleep."

"Want me to let you have at it? Usopp uses the bathroom, but I think you should probably do it here if you wanna fall asleep right after." Luffy grinned, unshakeable, and somehow surprisingly calm regarding a subject that most thought he knew nothing about.

Law shook his head slowly. "While your acceptance and enthusiasm is appreciated, I'm afraid simple masturbation would not be enough to exhaust me. And with the severe form of insomnia I have, I must be _very_ worn out to fall asleep easily, even after sex."

"So....?" He blinked several times, the smile fading slightly. He'd been a little afraid of this, at least insofar as he was ever afraid of anything.

Law raised an eyebrow. "So....?"  He considered a moment. "...I don't suppose you're capable of lifting one of Zoro's weights?"

Luffy laughed. "The only one on the ship that could do that besides Zoro is Franky, and Robin wouldn't like it."

"No, I suppose not. Perhaps I'd have an easier time of it on a bed rather than the hammock...are there any on the ship that aren't in use?"

"Mmm. The couch over there folds over. It's what Zoro used before Franky fixed the store room." To illustrate his point, the younger brunette stretched his arm and pushed the cushions down flat.

He sighed, getting carefully out of the hammock and going over to fold it out, then laying down with a blanket and pillow. "It's a shame there is no-one on board I could ask," he mused to himself.

"Is there someone you have in mind that you'd want?" Now that he was alone in the swinging bed, Luffy pushed off the wall to make it swing harder. He could only do this when Usopp had the watch, because Zoro and Sanji were in the hold, Franky was in his workshop, and Chopper was in the medical bay. Of them all, the only one who would have gotten in his way was the sniper. So, for the next five hours, he and his ally had the bunkroom to themselves.

"Someone who doesn't have a partner who would thrash me afterward," he replied flatly. "I have few preferences concerning sexual partners so long as it is all consensual. Though I do like flexibility in a partner...." His eyes strayed over to Luffy and he frowned. Was it worth it...?

Luffy just grinned at him, letting the sway of the hammock cover the way he anticipated the proposal.

The doctor sat up, considering the younger man's expression. "...Would you be interested in helping me get to sleep, Luffy?"

"It's probably only fair...you're nakama. I'm the captain." His grin grew a margin wider, and he flipped out of the hammock with his typical grace.

Law rolled his eyes. "I am also a captain," he shot back. "You need not feel _obligated_."

"A captain. Not the captain. That's me." He summarily pounced the surgeon, landing astride him, with his knees to either side of the older man's hips and his hands on the chest below him. "I always help out my nakama."

Law reached up and ruffled his hair, then sighed a bit, the corner of his mouth curling up. "...as you say, then."

Luffy's smile softened, though something wasn't quite normal about it. Whatever it was, he hid it quickly, by ducking his head so he could capture Law's mouth in a fierce, unapologetic kiss. The fire of his will, wild and hot as it was in everything, fueled the way he sucked and bit at the surgeon's lips. His breath picked up, sending an intoxicating energy into the air around them, and his hands wandered down the dusky skin, simultaneously pushing the blanket down and mapping the contours of subtly sculpted muscle.

Law had been unprepared for that fire, as always, and squirmed a bit into his hands even as his kissed back the best he could.  Skilled hands went to work stripping the younger of his clothes with quick efficiency, pushing the blanket down further as he pushed up into the soft, warm hands.  Things felt very good so far, and he was enjoying it thoroughly.

The rubber man moaned, grinding his hips against the ones beneath him and shrugged out of his vest. When his partner's thumb brushed the scar on his chest, he gasped, eyes closed and breath hot as it rushed from his body. "Do it again."

He chuckled as he did it again, stroking his fingers leisurely over the length of the scar and pushing his hips lightly into Luffy's as his body started to rise to the challenge.

Not insignificant was the response the surgeon got. As he had the first time, so too was he able to manipulate the young captain like a masterworked blade this time. Luffy responded, stretching up to slide his shorts down, and out of the way. His toes curled and he busied his mouth with kisses that he couldn't seem to get enough of. His hands skipped up to tangle in the wavy ebony normally hidden under Law's hat, and he used his foot to shove the layers of fabric between them away.

For now, Law was content to remain in his own pants, smirking as he began to use both hands on the very scar he'd stitched up himself, using fingers and thumbs and knuckles to stimulate it every way he could think of- which, admittedly, weren't many, not with how Strawhat was commanding his attention to return the kisses and keep up with the younger, absolutely voracious man. Law was perfectly pleased to indulge him in all the kisses he wanted, grinding his jean-clad bulge carefully up into Luffy as he continued to work his scar.

Luffy matched the surgeon's rhythm, practically riding the zipper of his jeans, and apparently trying to devour him from the mouth down.

The surgeon had to exert a surprising amount of force to break long enough to gulp air- and when he did, a new expression had overtaken his face. His already black eyes seemed to be yet darker, two little spots of color had risen in the tanned cheeks, and the peculiar tilt to his smirk was a new one, a sultry one.

"Unlike some people, Luffy-ya, I have to breathe.  I can't expand _my_ lungs to hold enough oxygen for ten minutes, unfortunately," he informed him breathily, chest rising and falling rapidly as his hips continued to roll.

The rubber man laughed, "Sorry."

His voice was breathy though, and clearly he was affected by what was happening between them, even if his reaction was somewhat disconnected to it.

He switched his target then, nibbling along Law's jawline with surprising gentleness until he reached the piercing in his partner's ear. That he tugged on with his teeth and made a purring moaning sound that vibrated from his lips to his dick.

The good doctor had turned his head to give Luffy access the moment teeth touched his jaw- he was sensitive there and thoroughly enjoyed the sensation- but once his earring was caught and he _purred_ like that, an involuntary growl rumbled up from the depths of Law's chest, unbidden, and his pupils dilated dramatically as he momentarily lost his wits.

When he was once again aware, he found he had flipped them and he was settled comfortably between Luffy's legs, hands running over his ribs as he took the other brunette's mouth with the same appetite Luffy had taken his earlier.

The younger of the two arched his back and breathed heavily into the kisses, hands still somehow tangled in Law's hair. He made no secret of his enjoyment, sounds escaping freely from his throat. He hooked his ankles behind Law's back tucking his toes impossibly into the waistband of the jeans that separated the two of them.

Law pressed closer against him, another growl escaping him as he moved from Luffy's mouth along his jaw and down his neck, wincing when Luffy's toes pulled his pants _painfully_ tight. His hands dropped to his belt, undoing it quickly so he could shove his pants down, groaning with relief when there was no longer pressure on his aching arousal. He yanked down his boxers with them, and after a bit of maneuvering kicked off both trousers and underwear so he could resume applying his mouth to his partner- right on his scar.

Luffy gasped, his fingers digging into the older man's skull, and his toes curled. His head fell back, exposing his neck and the underside of his chin. He was panting and tiny whining moans replaced the wanton cries from before. His internal spring was coiling, and the tension pooled somewhere between his navel and his hips.

Law could tell, and with the other man's eagerness he really was not inclined to ask him to wait for the surgeon to catch up. He leaned up just enough to give that bared throat a quick kiss before he dropped lower again, teasing both lower corners of the 'x' before moving lower yet, nuzzling along his belly.

The Strawhat captain trembled, an unknown, secretive tremor that was easily mistaken for anticipation. His history with this sort of thing was rather short all things considered, and there was no small amount of fear involved. But he made a good show of it, hiking his hips and making more of those purring moaning sounds.

Law paused right above his bellybutton, dipping his tongue into the little indent just to see Luffy squirm.

"Have you ever been given fellatio before, Luffy-ya?" He'd detected something in Luffy's body language, he couldn't pinpoint what exactly, that made him hesitate a moment.

The other nodded, but pushed himself up onto his elbows to watch anyway. His eyes were misted with arousal, but focused entirely on the older brunette. Between them he twitched, and his legs flopped to either side, even as his scar stretched and bent with his breathing.

"Yes."

There was still something nagging at him...but he was willing to take Luffy at his word.

"Alright. Remember, if I do something you don't like, tell me. I prefer consent in all things," he reminded briefly before returning to his goal: the tip of Luffy's hardened flesh, which he gently rolled the tip of his tongue over. He wasn't sure why he'd felt it necessary to repeat his earlier statement, but if there was one thing Luffy had taught him thus far, it was to trust his instincts, even when he didn't understand them.

The rubber man grabbed handfuls of the blanket beneath him, and his hips threatened to hike again. Instead, he let the motion carry down to his feet, and up to his lips in a silent, panting encouragement.

That was all he needed to sink down and take as much as he could fit into his mouth all at once, tongue sliding down the sensitive shaft, the roof of his mouth rubbing its ridges over the head, his hands coming to Luffy's hips to hold him steady.

The only thing Luffy's previous experiences had on this one was tongue work, but then, no one else wielded a sword in their mouth, so eliminating that detail had the younger captain fully appreciating what Law was doing. He curled up further, a hand coming up to Law's hair again, though whether to push away or pull closer was uncertain. He seemed to be fully enjoying it though.

Law wasn't paying too much attention to the hand in his hair, though he enjoyed it- he was...unpracticed at this particular skill. It had been a long time since he had felt the urge to indulge a partner in this and it took most of his concentration not to choke himself as he started to move up and down, dragging his tongue and carefully avoiding use of his teeth as one hand left Luffy's hip to stroke his scar again.

The rubber man caught the hesitation in his partner's motions, and felt the uncertainty with his haki, so though it was pleasurable, after a short while, he traced his hand down the side of Law's face to stop him. A deep blush colored the bridge of his nose and the highlights of his cheekbones, and he was panting.

"Up." Was all he managed to get out, as he pulled gently to encourage the older brunette closer.

Law obligingly released his dick with a rather lewd 'pop' and came back up, both relieved and worried at the request. "Did I hurt you? I tried to be careful, but I don't always keep track of my molars," he said softly, bringing their faces close together.

Luffy silenced him with a kiss, a hand sneaking down between them to wrap them both in one palm. He gave a soft tug, aware that no one else was as stretchy as he, and somehow made the circle of his hand around their members ripple.

Law's hips hitched, rolling as he breathed in sharply.  He was not particularly impassioned by nature, it took a lot to get him started- but once he was 'up and running', he tended to kick into high gear _fast_. He kissed back, growling a little once more as he pressed against Luffy.

"That's better."

The co-captain smiled, still working them, though apparently he had more effect on Law than he did on himself. He still rolled his hips into the motions though, matching pace with the older man and wrapped his other arm around Law's back both to hold him close and to reach across the room to the little chest of drawers next to Zoro's hammock. He brought back a small bottle, mostly empty, of clear, water-based, gel.

Law turned his head to look, and raised an eyebrow at the bottle before shuddering on the next thrust of hips, forcing himself to slow because if he didn't, he was probably not going to until he reached his end. Panting softly, he gave Luffy another peck and sat up, straightening on his knees and taking the bottle, rolling it in those long fingers.

"Is this for me, or for you?"

"Mm. I'm the stretchy one." He said it as though it should have been obvious.

"That does not influence your personal preference," he countered.

But since Luffy had already made it clear, he gave up the fight early- another thing he'd learned about this man- and settled back on his heels.

"First get more comfortable," he instructed.

Luffy seemed to consider for a moment, focused entirely on Law's dick, though obviously not actually seeing it. Then he scooted back and turned over, presenting himself ass in the air and looked over his shoulder with the same grin he used when approaching any task that he deemed fun.

"Kay!"

Law blinked- THAT was what was comfortable for him?- before simply shrugging and accepting it, moving close and gently massaging Luffy's tailbone with a little chuckle. He then laid kisses up and down his spine as he spread the oil on four fingers and sank two of them into Luffy's welcoming body.

Predictably the stretch was easy, and seemed to not even affect him, probably due to the same way stretching any other part of his body resulted in a reaction only if he didn't want it to happen. He did widen his knees a little though, and pressed almost eagerly back into the touch. The lubrication seemed to dry quickly though, as if to make up for not needing much in the way of loosening up, his skin refused to stay slick. He bit his lip a little, still looking over his shoulder, as his breath picked up again.

Before adding the other two, the doctor decided, even though it was medically unsound, to use his tongue. Luffy's skin seemed to absorb the oil particularly well, and while saliva was a rather poor lubricant it was better than winding up dry. He had no intentions of hurting any bed-partner, but particularly not a very important ally. So he sucked on his fingers for a moment before adding the rest of his fingers to see if that would work any better than the oil.

The addition of the other two fingers brought the moan that had been building out of Luffy's mouth. He finally had to look away and pressed deeper onto Law's hand, moving his hips in a little circle to keep the slender fingertips from actually touching his prostate. The teasing made things last, kept him on edge, and engaged in the situation. He'd learned that early on, the more he had to fight for what he wanted, the better he liked it. No matter what the subject was.

Law noticed, and smiled to himself as he dutifully avoided his prostate as he continued the stretching, massaging his insides with those fingers. To his disappointment, he found the saliva was no better and dried just as quickly as the oil had. What he would give for some proper lubricant right now- the medical grade he used for sounding procedures. Ah well. He would just have to apply generously and often. Kissing his spine again, he pulled his fingers slowly out.

"Ready for me, Luffy-ya?"

"Y-yes." The word hiccupped as the younger gripped the blankets with both fingers and toes again, hanging proud and wetly between his thighs.

The elder man lubed up from tip to base with a thick layer, positioned himself, and pushed inside, stroking his palms down Luffy's sides and reaching around with one hand to once again feel for his scar.

Luffy cried out, but his body took Law to the hilt in the first go. He pushed back, rolling his hips and moaning, though he put his head down on his arms against the cushions. "Nngh....Tora...ohhhh..."

He held still a moment, letting the other adjust, kissing the back of his neck and petting his chest. "You alright?"

The rubber man shuddered and nodded, biting at his own arm to muffle the way he was being loud, but the simultaneously clenched his backside muscles, even as he circled his hips still, creating a milking sort of sensation even though they weren't moving yet.

Law, taken off-guard, spat a curse and his hips rolled on instinct as he leaned further forward and latched his teeth to Luffy's ear, his hands splayed on the strong chest and once again working over his scar.

Though his voice warbled, Luffy moaned, rolling his hips again to begin a rhythm. The fingers on his scar were like fire on his skin, burning to the very core of his being, and out again into the tips of his fingers.

Having such an available hot spot made Law use it thoroughly even as he settled into the rhythm, unable to stand remaining still now that he'd started moving. His breath started to shorten, gusting hotly over Luffy's ear as his body shuddered.

Surprisingly, the Strawhat captain gave over to his partner, melting into him and what little resistance there had been disappeared. He let go of his vocalizations and just matched the rhythm, a slow-burning pleasure crawling up from the pit of his belly to coil sharper and hotter than any he'd felt before now. The change was obvious, as he leaned his head back against Law's shoulder, eyes closed and mouth open in a not-so-silent moan.

Law's mouth went to work again, smirking between pants as he licked and nibbled the shell of his ear and the sensitive spot behind it, keeping the motion as steady as he could and resisting the urge to start going faster just yet, rubbing his knuckles over the scar and murmuring in Luffy's ear.

The younger brunette began to give off little sounds with every breath. His member twitched with every brush past his prostate. He mouthed the syllables of Law's name without ever really saying anything coherent, too lost in the build of his orgasm, burning hotter at each thrust and grind.

That triggered Law at last, and he started to speed up, faster on every thrust, voice growling up out of him as his vision hazed, his breathing reduced to quick pants, and he brought one hand down from the sensitive scar to grab and stroke Luffy's cock, running his thumb over the head and his fingers up the shaft.

"Nyah-AH!" Luffy whined, bucking wildly at the touch. He gripped Law's other hand where it was holding him up, and bowed his back, drawing them into closer contact where it really counted.

Law thrust deep and hard, aiming directly for his prostate now, giving short little sounds as his hips worked overtime and he bit lightly on Luffy's neck as he felt himself start to swell and leak.

Determined to finish his lover before himself, Luffy clenched himself tighter, drawing up and onto Law harder, faster, his body begging for the release that would free them both.

Law gave a loud, throaty cry and his hips snapped as deep as they could go as his body gave up, release catapulting the doctor into the realms of intense pleasure and no vision.

The rubber man held him close, tensing himself and letting out a shuddered moan right where Law could hear him. His body milked the surgeon, pulling wave upon wave of pleasure through him. The focus of the entire thing was unconsciousness for the Heart captain, and so that was where Luffy intended to send him. Even if it took most of the night.

Law's hands were weak, but they still pulled and pushed at him- trying to return the favor. Because Luffy had thoroughly tired him out after only one round- one short, but _intense_ round.

The younger man sat them up, finding his lover pliable and sweet. He disconnected them carefully, turning to face him. Taking a passionate kiss, he guided the older brunette down onto the cushions, wrapping his fingers with the other's. Luffy breathed softly, treating Law with a gentle grace that he knew for a fact was not normal for the Surgeon of Death.

He couldn't find the energy to protest- and didn't want to. This was _lovely_. He sighed softly and fumbled with the covers, pulling them over them both, and hummed softly as he let their fingers interlace without protest. Then, yawning so wide it hurt, he settled in to get some sleep. "Thank you, Luffy..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1. Will be added to as the other one was too. ^_^
> 
> Enjoy the supremely unsexy sexy scene. XD

Luffy didn’t move until he was completely certain that Law was asleep. Then he carefully slipped out from under the covers and pulled his shorts back on. His hard-on had faded by then, and though he hadn’t gotten off…the advantage to being made of rubber meant that he literally couldn’t get such a thing as blue balls. The swelling of blood rushing back out of that area was able to happen without pain because his body just stretched to accommodate it. It was also why, though it ached a bit, he was able to exit the men’s bunkroom to the deck without a limp in his step. He snagged his hat from the peg next to his hammock and set it on his head with a glance over his shoulder when he reached the door.

The corner of his mouth pulled up and a sad softness entered his eyes. Then he turned away and left the room. Once on deck, he began to climb the stairs; his feet automatically led him towards the galley. He kept his head down, hat pulled to shadow his eyes, and hands in his pockets. He was aware that several of the others saw him, but he made no comment to any of them. Not a one of them would ask.

All but Brook had been there when he came out to them. Nami had been hurt and furious that she’d been wrong, but she was over it now. Zoro knew from the beginning, and had helped him discover it in those days before the Grand Line. Usopp saw it as confusing. His respect for Luffy and his sniper’s eye for detail had helped him clear up fear about it though. Robin understood immediately. She was well-read after all. As did Chopper, being a doctor and all. Sanji still didn’t quite get it but he’d follow his captain to his death if it meant bringing Luffy One Piece. Franky knew there was something different, and felt it none of his concern as to what that difference was. And finally Brook had figured it out, being as he was in a similar situation. It turned out that being dead meant the drive was there, but being a skeleton, the equipment was lacking. So it added up to there not being much in the way of desire, all things considered.

So, for once, the Strawhat captain was allowed to enter the kitchen, take what he wanted, and leave again without the threat of a patent leather dress shoe coming flying at his head. In fact, Sanji, missing his jacket and tie, handed him a bottle on his way out.

“Ah?” Luffy asked, but the stoic cook merely took a drag on his cigarette, looking away.

The rubber man took the bottle and left again, heading to the aquarium deck.

A little while later, after the watch had changed and most of the others had turned in for the night, Chopper came into the blue-lit room, his hooves clip-clopping on the floor.

“Do you wanna talk about it, Luffy?” He asked, his voice smaller than normal in the large echoing room.

His captain was splayed out on the couch, watching the fish swimming lazily over his head. The bottle was empty and the plate clean, stacked on the small shelf in the dumbwaiter. His hat was on his chest, covering his scar, and he had his hands behind his head. If someone other than a Strawhat saw him, they’d have thought he was sleeping. As it was though, his head felt too full. Too much thinking.

“Mah. What’s there to talk about?”

“Well…” The little reindeer hopped up onto the cushion above Luffy’s head. “You didn’t have to do that. And it’s obviously bothering you.”

The brunette grinned. “Nothing bothers me!”

But the doctor was unimpressed and the expression on his face said as much, though he also spoke aloud. “Luffy…if he coerced you, or made you feel like you couldn’t say no, you need to tell us.”

The humor drained from his face and the captain sat up, putting his hat back on his head. “No. It’s not like that. I wanted to. I just know what he’s going to say. It’ll be like it was with Nami.” He drew his knees up to his chest and leaned on them, “He’s going to think I don’t actually care about him. Say I let him take advantage of me. He’ll say I should have stopped him.”

They were quiet for a short while, Chopper sensing that Luffy had more to say but needed to collect his thoughts.

Coming back together after Sabody and those two years had proven that a lot of things could change. Being on his own had created an internal aspect to Luffy that extended outside of battle. A version that could think and seek his own counsel for things bigger than himself. It lingered under the surface, just behind the depths of his too-sharp, brown eyes. He saw everything, he always had, but now, the gears of his mind could be seen as churning, processing the information he was receiving on a deeper level than he ever had before.

It was only in moments like this where the nakama aboard the Thousand Sunny could watch it work in plain sight. And Chopper watched. He watched Luffy chew on his thumb, his eyes distant, and his mind working over the last several hours.

“Prepare to land on the next island. I won’t keep him here if he won’t understand.”

“Luffy…” Chopper reached out, but stopped when his captain’s eye fell on him. “Right.”

Then he hopped down and made for the lawn deck to tell Zoro, who had the second half of the night watch, to keep an eye out for an island to land on within the next several hours. It left Luffy alone again.

He laid back down, setting his hat off to the side, and ran his fingers over the edges of his scar, re-living the memory of nimble fingers tracing fire into his skin. He found his body reacting to the feelings, and the emotions. The pent up previous arousal was forcing its way back through a haze of refusal.

A minor debate roused in his mind. Was it worth it? Just release and return to not thinking about it?

His hand skirted down his stomach to open the fly of his jean shorts. He didn’t burn for it exactly. He was actually rather apathetic about the whole thing. His body on the other hand…enough of his physical buttons had been pressed that his dick was hard enough to pound nails. He knew because he’d tried it almost immediately after gaining Armament Haki. He lifted it out, pushing his shorts down far enough to free it, and stared down at it.

He didn’t exactly hate that it wouldn’t fully go away on its own until he’d indulged it, but it was time better spent eating or sleeping or doing something more productive, like helping Usopp with his experiments, no matter that it was the middle of the night.

He wrapped his hand around it and pulled, canting his hips into the stroke, and predictably his breath shortened. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. At first he thought of Law, sleeping soundly in the bunkroom, the expressions he’d made while they were fooling around. Then he thought of Nami, her supple waist and generously endowed chest, so soft under his hands and lips when he’d last indulged her. She was followed by the chiseled planes of muscle and coarse green hairs that were sprinkled like lost grass seeds all over his first mate’s chest, arms, and stomach. Thick and heavy, svelt and agile, or sable and keen. It made no difference. His reaction was the same.

Physically, he felt the slow build of the orgasm-long-denied as he drew his fingers around the glans and down the shaft, pressing in all the right places, and working his family jewels as he would any other part of his body. His hips rolled into his hand, and his heels dug into the cushion, as his breath drew short.

But mentally…nothing. It was another exercise. Another task to be completed. Nothing more.

He pulled and twisted gently, the warmth growing, and small whimpers began to emerge from his lips. He was tempted to open his eyes, but knew that would only make it take longer. So, he didn’t. He could feel the precipice, see it just beyond his reach, and the frustration in not having that one thing that would push him over in a rush of endorphins almost was enough to make him stop. Previous experience taught him that would be even less welcome than forcing himself to climax anyway.

Well, there was one thing. He didn’t like thinking about it. It wasn’t right. Shameful and embarrassing. But now that it had crossed his mind, he couldn’t help following the old paths, bringing up internal images and fantasies that had once deluded him into thinking he was normal.

Predictably, his toes curled and his gritted his teeth, the actual coil of lust he’d been reaching for flooding his veins, “Ngh!”

All it took was one or two of those secret images, and he was spilling over his hand, body taut like a bowstring. His eyebrows drawn down into a sharp grimace, and at the corners of his eyes, as the pleasure rippled over him, salty droplets spilled down over his temples, cold against his flushed skin, and stinging more for his shame than anything else.

He flopped down on the couch cushions, gulping air, and fighting against his body to stem the tears, snot joining them in pouring down his face. Pain like nothing else speared him through. A betrayal of his body’s senses. That’s what this was. He’d known it would happen. It happened nearly every time he orgasmed.

How long he lay there, he didn’t know, but it was enough time that what broke through his haze of half-sleep and nothingness was a gentle, if heavy, knock on the aquarium’s door.

“Luffy,” came the gruff voice, “It’s dawn.”

“Ah. Thanks.” His voice shook, but Zoro made no comment on it.

Scrubbing his face, he use his jeans to dispose of the other evidence of his session. Then using the last of the water from his bottle he splashed over where he was still flushed with tears and sex, and righted his hat on his head. With a nod he exited the aquarium deck.

Zoro was leaning against the wall, and fell into line a step behind him, as the captain made his way back to the men’s bunk. The sky was turning pink in the east, looking to be good sailing weather, but in the New World, one could never be sure. Robin was already up in the crow’s nest, but Franky gave them both a thumbs up from the deck outside the galley. The scent of the archeologist’s coffee was on the air, and it was obvious her husband had risen with her if only to enjoy a few moments before anyone else was awake.

Another sign of Luffy’s often hidden maturity was that he maintained that serenity for them, only greeting his shipwright with a nod of his head in mimicry of his first mate, and stepped through the door into their sleeping quarters. Inside, Chopper was curled up on top of Usopp, whose legs were hanging over either side of his hammock. Below them Brook lay with his arms crossed over his chest like a corpse, all three were snoring at different pitches. Sanji was on his side, his back to the door. Zoro pulled the blanket up over his lover’s shoulder before hoisting himself up into the hammock above the cook with little more than a hop and without disturbing any of the others. Luffy took note of the empty hammocks and turned to the couch.

Law was tucked into a ball, his back exposed to the chill morning air. He looked peaceful, content, and a small smile tugged at the chronically underslept man’s mouth. The tension lines he wore at all times while awake were gone in his dreams, and his hair, intimidating in its shape, was clearly soft, even if Luffy hadn’t had his fingers tangled in it just the night before.

He crossed the distance, hanging his hat on his hammock as he had when they’d bedded down the first time. Then he dropped his shorts and slipped onto the cushions to wrap an arm around the surgeon. The lanky brunette stirred immediately.

“Luffy-ya?” He mumbled, sleep-muffled.

“Yeah. Bathroom.”

“Mm.”

Both men knew it was a lie. Law had known the second Luffy left, and his internal clock told him it was hours later that his partner was returning. But between the hour of the morning and the presence of the rest of the men of the crew, neither wanted to risk starting an argument over it. So, Luffy offered no explanation, and Law pretended to accept the unprompted response.

The rubber man buried his nose in the nape of the doctor’s neck, wrapping both arm and leg around him, and Law flipped the blanket up to cover his co-captain’s behind. Like that, both brunettes watched the sun rise through the porthole. Each hoped the other was sure to fall asleep, and neither did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to Oda that there is no bestiality in this fic!!! XD

Once everyone else had risen and it was abundantly clear his own ability to resume sleeping had petered out, at least for today, Law had reluctantly left the bed to complete his morning ablutions. But...

There was something _bothering_ him about last night. By every recollection it had all been quite consensual, perfectly enthusiastic sexual intercourse with another consenting adult. And yet.

_And yet._

He couldn't put his finger on it. Luffy had been engaged, passionate, intense! He'd put him to sleep just as well as most opiates (and how he regretted a lack of access to them on this ship. The natural cures Chopper favored were of course better suited to most medicinal needs but what he would give for even some crushed poppy on the really bad nights).

Finishing with his shaving, he shook his head and rinsed away the last of the lightly-scented cream, running his fingers over the edges of his goatee to make sure he hadn't missed any stubble.  If there had been something the matter, surely Luffy would have told him.  Lying was against the younger man's nature.  This firmly in mind, he proceeded to the kitchen for his morning cup of coffee.

"Sleep well, Law?" Chopper hopped up on the bench next to the other doctor.

Across the bar, Sanji was working his magic, flipping eggs and mixing chopped vegetables. There was a stainless steel bowl covered in a tea towel off to the side, and some pot of mashed tomatoes bubbling in the back. For all intents and purposes, it appeared that the blond chef was preoccupied with his work. But he was listening. His body going through motions so well-practiced he could do them half-dead and blind. In the corner, Zoro also listened, though he appeared to be asleep. Neither one fully trusted the newest member of their nakama, for all that they accepted him on board the ship. So, if something was wrong with how Law had handled their captain the night before, they wanted to know about it so they could seek retribution for it.

"Yes, Chopper," he replied simply. "Thanks to Luffy, I had an extremely restful night.  I left him in bed about half an hour ago, but I don't know if he's up yet. We were both rather worn out, so I wouldn't be surprised at all if he sleeps in. When he's up I want to talk to him- Cook-ya, has he been in for breakfast yet?" That was the surest way to know if the ever-hungry Captain was up. He NEVER skipped a meal, after all.

Before he answered, Sanji drew the bowl to him, pulled the towel off and turned to reveal the rising bread dough. Then he punched it and smiled in a somewhat dangerous fashion. Chopper yelled and fell off the bench.

"SANJI!!!!!" He cried, tears in his eyes. "…so scary...."

The cook began folding the dough several more times with his free hand, and nodded. "Yeah. He's out in his spot right now, trying to avoid Nami-san."

Law had started to rise, but paused halfway at that. "...avoiding Nami? Did...something happen that I should perhaps leave Luffy-ya to his thoughts for right now?"

He spoke carefully; he had no intention of upsetting anyone on this ship, and if the navigator and the Captain were fighting for any personal reasons he was aware of two things. One, it was none of his business, and two, the people in this room would know best if he should let Luffy be. When he himself fought with any of his nakama he needed to isolate himself for a time, sometimes several days, to mull everything over logically. He wasn't sure how Luffy worked in that particular regard, though, and was wary of overstepping his boundaries.

"He's fine." Zoro rumbled, his eye open now. "Avoid the sea witch."

"DON'T INSULT NAMI-CHAN, IDIOT MOSSHEAD!!!"

The short-tempered cook leapt over the counter to smash his heel into Zoro's head, and Chopper yelled, tearing out the door screaming as the swordsman fought back. Situation normal aboard the good ship Thousand Sunny.

A quick 'room- shambles' rescued his cup of coffee from under the swordsman's back where it would undoubtedly have broken, refilled it, and walked to the galley door.

"In that case, I will go talk to him now. Kindly don't break swordsman-ya's spine, Cook-ya. I'd be the one piecing it back together if you do," he added casually, and for a moment he was rather reminiscent of Robin--smiling while saying something intensely morbid.

Then he was out the door and striding over to the lion's head that was the Captain's favorite perch.

"AH! Torao! Help me fish so Sanji can cook it." Luffy grinned, leaning backwards through the gap in Sunny's mane.

Quite without his permission, the corner of his mouth quirked upwards.

"...alright, Luffy-ya. Where do you keep the poles?"

"In the box, over there." The rubber man pointed to the tackle box built under the bench next to the side of the ship.

Inside were fishing poles, bait, line, and Zoro's spare sword polishing supplies. Various other standard sailing items made up the one portion of it, but the majority was clearly stocked to keep a certain easily distracted captain occupied between adventures.

He set his coffee aside after a hefty swallow, picked out the pole, lure and bait, and joined Luffy on the lion's head, thighs touching as he took a secure seat and cast. His hat had been left in the bunkroom, but he'd put on his shirt before coming out. And pants, of course.

Luffy was shirtless, and in clean shorts. It seemed like there was nothing about him to link him to the night before, but he didn't move away, even when he flicked his line further out to clear Sunny's paw. He actually leaned a little into his co-captain, bringing the touch to their shoulders too.

Law relaxed minutely at the friendly touch, also leaning in a bit, so the pressure between them was equal and they wouldn't overbalance. His smile curved a little bigger without conscious direction and he looked out peacefully over the open sea, thumb moving absently over the reel.

"Sleep good?" Luffy asked after a while of silence that was punctuated only by the sound of Franky hammering something behind them.

Law nodded. "Very soundly. Thank you. And you?"

"Mmmm."

The rubber man bit his lips, because in truth he hadn't slept at all--not that it was noticeable by his energy level--and he couldn't lie to his friend, but at the same time he knew this would be the beginning of that conversation he knew they were going to have to have sooner or later.

He chuckled. "Not sleeping isn't good for you," he said softly. "I should know." But then he (as far as he knew) skipped topics. "So why am I avoiding Nami?"

"HAHA! She doesn't want to stop at that island over there." Luffy grinned and pointed at the pink fluffy shape growing bigger on the horizon. "She said none of the log poses point to it."

The Surgeon of Death squinted in the direction of the shape.

"....Luffy. I don't think that's an Island," he said slowly.

"Zoro said it was an island. What is it if it isn't an island?" The Strawhat captain scrunched up his eyebrows and mouth both concentrating and confused.

Law wrinkled his nose. "I couldn't say without getting closer- and, to be frank, I really do not want to get close to it. It reminds me of......something rather dangerous."

"How could it be dangerous it looks like floating cotton candy!"

"I know a man who looks a lot like mobile cotton candy and he could rend this ship to peices with three fingers," he replied flatly.

"Psht. Why would he be floating in the middle of the ocean?" Luffy laughed. "It's an island. With cotton candy on the trees."

Law shook his head. "It's your ship," he said after a moment. "We'll go where you want to."

And that was the end of that. After a few minutes of silence, he broached the topic he really didn't want to.

"After last night....are you feeling alright?"

"Of course. Why?" Though his tone was cheerful, it was clear that the rubber man was focused and wary.

"I'm...not sure," he confessed. "The atmosphere in the kitchen this morning was...peculiar and tense. Also, I- was perhaps a bit- rather- rough. I have not lost my senses like that, however briefly, in...many years."

"Mah! Can't hurt me, I'm made of rubber, remember?" And he stretched his cheek for emphasis.

He sighed. "That-that's good. Though it doesn't explain my uneasiness or the wariness of your crew..." he left it open to Luffy to fill in the blank.

"Mm." His co-captain sighed and looked away, tilting his hat back so he could look up at the sky, which was beginning to gather clouds fittingly enough. "It's cuz they think you'll get mad when you find out."

Law flicked his line.

"That will depend on what it is I'm going to find out," he said mildly.

"Um... I don't normally do... sex." Luffy tucked his pole between his feet and bit his lip, looking at his hands with his hat down over his eyes.

Law reeled in his line entirely, hooked it on one of the loops, and set his pole on the deck so he could turn to face Luffy. "And the reason why you don't normally engage in sexual intercourse is the reason I might get angry?"

"Yes."

"And the reason is?" He asked gently.

"Um... I don't remember what Chopper called it. I don't get turned on, like normal people." The Strawhat squirmed, because this was where Nami had thrown things at him. Of course that was after she'd been trying to get him turned on for a couple of weeks. Now he wasn't quite so quiet about it.

Law's logical brain went to work, sorting and discarding possibilities until he lit on one idea--

"You're asexual?"

"Yeah that's what he called it!"

Law nodded slowly, but his expression was quickly sliding into confusion. "In that case...why did you have sex with me?"

Luffy shrugged, "You needed it."

The taller blinked a couple times, his mind grinding at the abrupt wrench in his gears. "...You consider that a valid reason."

"Well... yeah." The infamous straw hat tilted up so one deep brown eye could be seen, sharp but open, and possibly a touch hopeful. "You're nakama. I'll do anything for my nakama."

"Oh."

The surgeon was quiet for a long time, visibly struggling to wrap his mind around this. It took a while; he had to put it into context. Was there anything, really, he would withhold his own crew, his nakama, if he thought they needed it, be it sex or otherwise?

......

No.

So after quite a while, he nodded again, still slowly.

"Just so you're aware, I do have other options...they're less pleasant, but I'd rather you be comfortable. I can use those," he said in quiet suggestion.

Luffy frowned. He didn't want Law to find some other way, not if this was the easiest and most pleasurable for him. He let the words hang in the air between them while he considered the best way to go about continuing the conversation.

Then he grinned up at the older brunette, "Nah. I like the way you sound."

Law flushed cherry red up to his hairline. "I-- you-- _what_?!"

The Strawhat captain's grin grew bigger, "You're like Chopper. You make fun noises! I like making you make them."

Law’s hand covered his red face and his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose. "I suspect I should be flattered, so I will be." He peeked out of his fingers. "...thank you, Luffy."

"You're cute."

The older reached over and flicked the younger captain's nose. "I'm the elder, I get to call you the 'cute one' according to social conventions. I'm supposed to be the 'handsome' one."

"Hee hee. Okay then. You're handsome." Luffy put a hand on his hat, and crossed his legs into a pretzel--the fishing pole fell into the ocean--so he could lean into Law's personal space, still grinning.

Law did not back down, also smiling. "Good. Because you _are_ cute."

On impulse, he leaned in and kissed Luffy's nose.

The rubber man took the opportunity to tilt his head a little, and capture his co-captain in a real kiss, no less fiery than the ones he began with the night before.

Law, as the first time, was taken off-guard and made a small sound reminiscent of a squeak, but then leaned in to meet him in his passion, braced on the wood between them.

So caught up in the meeting of lips and souls that neither heard the whistle of attack until the cannonball exploded above their heads in two pieces. They sprang apart just as Zoro’s boots hit the space between them, Kittetsu and Shusui out and thirsty for blood.

“Wha--!? Zoro!” Luffy gasped.

“Marines.” The swordsman growled, tucked Wado between his teeth and leapt from Sunny’s forehead toward the naval ship that was broadside to their right, between them and the cotton candy island.

Almost immediately, Luffy’s first mate was swarmed with the standard nameless-level marines that always accompanied ships like that. Because of the angle, the easiest way to get across the gap was to jump from Sunny’s nose, as made obvious by the next of the crew to join the fray.

“Sky Walk!” Was all the warning either captain had before Sanji was also absorbed into the chaos. A mutter of, “baka-marimo, doesn’t know when he’s in trouble,” floated back to them, and Luffy grinned. He leaned over, kissed Law again, then stretched his arm back to slingshot after his first mate and cook.

After that it was fairly normal.

The marines got a couple of ropes to swing over to the Sunny, and were quickly dispatched by a Strong Right and a Clutch. Nami called up a fog that obscured the cannon fodder’s vision, and allowed Usopp to plant a Devil that took care of the rest of them.

As the fog began to clear, Zoro and Sanji returned, but something was wrong. Only one set of feet hit the deck, and it was clear why when the sun pierced through Nami’s artificial clouds. Sanji was leaning heavily on Zoro’s shoulder, blood dripping from the ruined pant leg on his right side. He clenched a cigarette between his teeth, and shivered, his knuckles white where they wrapped in Zoro’s shirt.

“SANJI!”

Chopper rushed to the pair, and Law stepped up, attention focused on the injury.

“What happened, Cook-ya?”

“Nngh…shitty…not marines.” The blond growled as the reindeer ripped the fabric away to reveal from the knee down, Sanji’s leg was both pulverized and frozen, the skin blue-grey with ice crystals clinging to the places were fragments of bone pushed through it.

Nami shuddered and had to look away, “What do mean, Sanji-kun?”

It was Zoro who answered. “They were pirates dressed up to look like marines. The captain’s a Devil Fruit user.”

“Talk more later, Sanji needs surgery. Law?” Chopper was quick to cut off the conversation.

Both Zoro and Law nodded, and the former picked up his boyfriend bridal-style to carry him to the infirmary. Something else must have been wrong, and the entire crew felt it, because Sanji didn’t protest the manhandling at all. In fact, he rested his head against Zoro’s shoulder and clung to him tighter.

A pit opened up in the surgeon’s stomach as he followed the other three, and just before he closed the door, he glanced over at the other ship.

Where was Luffy?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I want my hat.”

Once in the medical bay, Law 'Room'd immediately and set to work. The damage was...horrifying. Not just the frostbite that threatened it, which he held in check through will- in his Room he was King, and if he commanded it to stay frozen, it stayed frozen.

But the bone itself was _shattered_.

Law cut it apart in a thousand tiny strips, peeled them back one at a time, examining and checking and wincing more with every shred he found, every twisted fragment. The tissue hemorrhaged heavily before it froze-- being frozen was likely all that kept him from bleeding out. There were bone shards all the way through, tearing and piercing, the marrow spread throughout the torn flesh like pulp from a ripe fruit scattered over the floor.

He asked Chopper to be his nurse, then took his tweezers and splints with grim determination and set to work.

Fifteen grueling hours of surgery later, Law allowed it to begin to thaw, wrapped in cool cloths so it didn't rise in temperature too fast and burst even more cells the cook could ill-afford to lose, and finally let his Room drop.

He dropped with it.

Outside, on deck, Brook attempted to keep everyone distracted with his violin, but the mood was tense. Robin couldn't even bring herself to read, only sit there and stare at the door. It was kind of unnerving for the others, but no one said anything. Zoro sat, Wado, Shusui, and Kittetsu propped against the wall at his back, his arms crossed over his chest, and his eye closed in a deep frown. Even the air around him warded off Usopp and Nami's questions. The only one even making some noise besides Brook was Franky, and that was only because he needed to get started on repairs if they were to go after the ship currently speeding away with their captain.

Chopper, using Walk Point, carried the exhausted surgeon out with him, leaving Sanji to sleep.

Robin rose immediately, going to Chopper with uncharacteristic worry showing plainly on her face- she'd become fond of the morbid doctor and even fonder of the cook he'd been tending.

Zoro dared not rise, but his eye snapped open and focused, hawk-like, on them, jaw clenched in worry.

"What happened, Chopper?  Is Sanji going to be alright?"

"I don't...don't know what happened...he won't lose the leg. Law made sure of it, but...Zoro, what happened?! His bone...it was frozen! The kind of frozen that just doesn't happen naturally!! It was like it'd been dipped in liquid nitrogen, and then struck. It...I've never seen anything like it on a living person before." The reindeer turned terrified eyes on the swordsman.

A muscle jumped in Zoro's jaw before he opened it. "The Captain of the enemy ship had a Devil Fruit power. I don't know what exactly. But it was like Aokiji...except he didn't freeze just the outside. He froze Sanji's leg through-and-through. It only took a touch," he said, voice low, eye bleak.

"Law needs his rest, and I wanna check you over before you move, Zoro. I wanna make sure you don't have any ill effects from it." Still in 'doctor mode' the youngest of their crew frowned, "If this is what his power is then, we need to find Luffy. And fast. Remember what happened with Aokiji."

The swordsman nodded, as did everyone else. They all remembered the incident with Aokiji...and nobody wanted to see the remains if their Captain ran afoul of this enemy.

Nami growled, and stalked to the helm, where Franky was aligning something. "Guess he gets what he wanted anyway. Franky, as soon as we're able, head for the island. If anyone knows anything about this guy, it'll be the people who live over there."

She really didn't want to go to the island. It didn't pull on any of the poses, even the most erratic of them was still pointing away from it, but that was the direction the ship had gone. So what else could she do? Leaning against the railing she glared at it, not noticing Brook until he put a skeletal hand on her shoulder.

"Nami-san...?

"AH!"

"AHHHH!"

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WHY ARE WE SCREAMING!?" Usopp called from where he'd attached himself to the mast in his fright.

Brook and Nami stared at each other and then at the sniper and back again, before the navigator took a deep breath and frowned. "BROOK! DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME!!"

"I'm sorry, Nami-san. You scared the life out of me!" He responded, still clutching his violin to his chest, then he stopped and held up a hand. "Oh. I'm already dead. Yohohohoho~!"

"THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER!" And the next thing the skeleton knew he was face down on the deck with a lump on his head from the ginger woman's fist.

"Indeed, it is not," Law said tiredly as he rolled off Chopper's back, landing on his feet with a loud thump of his boots and wobbling a little when he straightened. "While your attempt to diffuse the tension is admirable, Brook-ya, this is a time to be worried."

Robin took the surgeon's arm. "Should you not be going to bed? You're exhausted. I'm sorry we woke you."

Law shook his head, hand patting at her arm. "I am a light sleeper. I always have been. No, Nami-- this has been mulling in my mind from the moment Luffy pointed it out."

He took a deep breath and swallowed, looking out at the pink mass drifting on the horizon. "That's not an island."

"It's a ship." The archeologist’s voice had the smallest of tremors in it.

If it was possible, Brook went whiter and whispered the name that was clearly written on all of the others' faces. "Thiller Bark."

Law nodded. He'd been to that place more than once in his past- he knew its terrors and dangers.

"Except it will be even more dangerous. I would bet every Beri I have its master is the same Captain who attacked us and took Luffy- and his power, as we've already seen, is already so much more terrifying than Moria's."

A collective shudder went through the crew and there was nothing more to be said about it. Whatever they'd find on the island-ship, it was sure to test their very mettle. Frankly, the very idea of some pirate stronger than Moria floating about out here was terrifying in a way that none of them wanted to talk about out loud. Especially as Sunny drew closer to what they had previously assumed was a breaker wall as protection for the wild weather of the New World. The wall itself looked to be made of candy canes, even so far as to give off a slight peppermint scent as they approached it, with lattice-work gates of the same material, flung wide open so as to make the illusion of being welcoming. Passing under the archway, Usopp fell off the mast as a pair of candy-colored guards waved at them cheerfully.

"Greetings!" Said one.

The other smiled broadly, "What brings you to Cassonade, travellers?"

Law, as the other Captain on board, stepped forward to the lion's head, holding onto one of the mane spikes as he did his best to smile- it was thin and a poor attempt, admittedly.

"We look for harbor and rest, sirs. It has been a long time at sea and we could use some time off the ship to unwind," he replied smoothly. And no mention of the missing Captain, no, not yet. "We have little money, but I am a doctor and could possibly offer my services in exchange."

Another lie, of course, but the less competent they appeared, the lower their guard would be, or so he hoped. He maintained eye contact and walked with the motion of Sunny so that he wasn’t ever much further from the guards as he had been on the figurehead. He brought his hands up in false innocence as he elaborated on his previous statement.

"Assuming you need a doctor, that is. This island appears to be a good place to unwind and unlikely to encounter many accidents or illnesses."

"That it is, lad." The first guard grinned, seemingly ignoring the signs of stress among them as simply having had a long journey as the dark-haired spokesman had said.

The other leaned on his arms on the edge of the wall, his spun-sugar lance leaning against his shoulder, "Just a small warning, there's a curfew. Nobody goes out between ten and two when the sun is at its highest and at night during the same hours when the air is coldest. But you folk look strong, if tired, I'm sure you'll be fine. Enjoy your stay, and don't worry about money, it grows on trees around here.”

Law blinked. A peculiar curfew- one to take note of for certain, if it was connected to the temperature. "That is one of the many sights we'll have to be sure to see," he replied. "Could you direct us to a place to make port and also perhaps an inn? I have a patient on board, and if it gets extremely cold in the middle of the night I had best make sure he's well-insulated before then, and well-cooled during the hottest hours."

"That'd be good yeah. Just see Miss Icky at the Sugarcube, she'll take care of you real good."

By then Sunny was beginning to drift away from the guards, so they waved cheerfully, and turned back to their duties. The port was obvious, a bright toffee-colored plank sticking out into the middle of a sea entirely too blue to be saltwater. In fact, when Usopp leaned over the side, his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"THERE ARE GUMMY FISH DOWN THERE!!!" He wailed.

Law took hold of his collar and hauled him back. "First of all, if they're moving I suggest you don't try and eat them," he said firmly, swaying a bit on his feet. "Second, I have no idea what that 'water' really is. Nobody fall in. Third, on the chance that we have not been lied to, it's critical we get Sanji into one of their buildings so he is insulated- he has taken indescribable damage to his leg as it is. We _cannot_ let his leg freeze again."

Zoro growled deeply.

"You can move him then, Zoro-ya. But we cannot let him be exposed to extreme temperatures right now. If his leg refreezes, there will be tissue damage I might not be able to repair. And if he is exposed to too much heat, the delicate muscle fibers that have not been snapped like guitar strings will do so from the sudden change. We _must_ get him somewhere stable, and the most likely place is one of the homes or other buildings on the island itself. They will be prepared for the extremes, especially as it seems to be a regular daily fluctuation."

"I agree." Nami held her Climatakt tightly, eyeing the sky. "I don't like the way the weather patterns have changed since we entered that wall. Franky... put Sunny's anchor as far down as you can get it. If I'm right, when the sun hits its peak, the level of this sea is going to drop dramatically, and I wouldn't trust the dock not to melt."

"Judging from the way the other ships are moored, Nami-san, I think it's fairly safe to say that everything melts." Brook frowned, having had the most experience with an island like this before, he was quick to note the changes between the outside and the inside.

"Law..." Chopper moved up to the other doctor's side to whisper so the others couldn't hear and get worried, "why does the air feel like your Room?"

Law swallowed with a bit of difficulty. "...Because- if what I suspect is true about the weather fluctuations- ...we are in the radius of the devil fruit user who controls this island-ship. We are, I fear... _in_ the 'Room' of the enemy."

"YIPE!" The reindeer couldn't help the fear that had him clinging to Law's arm, backwards of course, but hiding nonetheless.

Nami looked back at them, as Franky hefted a gangplank to aid the girls' disembarking since he didn't want to actually tie Sunny to the dock, "Chopper, are you okay?"

Law held his hoof in his fingers. "...Are you alright, Chopper-ya?"

"Y-y-yes..." He squeaked, clutching to Law tightly in lieu of Sanji.

With coordinated effort from all of the crew and one exhausted doctor, everyone including Sanji was gotten safely onto the dock and the Sunny firmly anchored and secured.  For maximum stability for Sanji's leg, Zoro and Robin agreed to carry him, one at either end, so he didn't jolt.

The island was a place of spectacular sights- everything seemed to be a candy of some sort. Everything looked _edible_ \- though Law cautioned them all against consuming anything. You could never be certain what was poisonous or would simply react badly. For all they knew, they could be trapped here if they ate anything like certain places of legend.

So they arrived a bit lackluster at the Sugarcube, where Law wearily approached the counter, tried and one more failed to smile so settled for a netraul, tired sag of the mouth. "Hello. I was told to ask for a Miss Icky to see about procuring lodgings?"

"Well, now, do you all look like somethin' the cat done dragged in. Come in, come in, child. Bring your friends." The innkeeper was tall, but round, with a broad happy face, and like the rest of the island seemed to be candy-colored. Bright pink and blue and green and yellow. Her hair was modest, pulled back into a bun at the top of her head with a ribbon through it that looked like icing.

The Sugarcube itself looked to be made of gingerbread, the doorframe reinforced with peppermint sticks, and the shingles made of black licorice. The doorknobs were bright red and smelled faintly of cinnamon. The floor was paved with hard candy pieces, broken and held together with a morter that looked like icing. Gumdrops for bushes, and even the fire in the fireplace looked to be made of candied oranges rather than real flame. Compared with the outside world, this bubble of saccherine life seemed like something out of a children's book, and considering that they'd seen literal zombies, dragons, all number of Devil Fruit users, and a living slime monster? It was a wonder that anything seemed far-fetched anymore. Still, the younger members of the crew, and Brook, were in awe of the place. Only Chopper's fear kept him from actually munching down on a bush that looked like it was made from cotton candy.

He managed a weak chuckle that time. "I rather feel like a cat dragged me in," he replied as they moved inside. "We've got an injured man with us- is there any place we can settle him quickly? He's in a rather delicate condition."

"Certainly, bring him here. Mama will take care of everythin'." When the portly woman got a good look at Sanji she gasped, shaking slightly, and for a tense moment everything felt like it was suspended, then she rushed over with a blanket and a pillow, heading for a door just to the left of the kitchen, "Come, come, I've got just the thing that'll help. How ever did he end up with so much frostbite!? Did you all get caught in some blizzard on your way here?"

"The Grand Line is a dangerous place, the New World moreso, with the unpredictable fluctuations in conditions," he replied obscurely, letting her draw her own conclusions. "I've done what I can to treat him, but as best I can determine we have to let his leg warm back up slowly. His injuries do not stop at the frostbite," he cautioned even as he directed Robin and Zoro to bring Sanji where the woman directed. He could 'Room' this place in seconds if there was a threat, and a room inside a room was still effective.

Her sharp blue eyes were much harder, and older than she appeared, and _something_ hid beneath the surface of the grin. If he'd had Luffy's skill at reading people Law might have been able to pick up on it, but as it was, whatever the innkeeper was hiding, Miss Icky was keeping it to herself. As soon as the blond man was laid out on the bed though, she piled the blanket on top of him, propped his head up with the pillow, and gave a sharp nod.

"Well, you all just feel free to ask for anythin' you might need. You just leave that blanket on there tonight and that frostbite'll be all cleared up by morning, I can promise you that. And, child, Mama's promise is somethin' you can count on no matter what." She smiled at them all again, and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

At that point, the other seven Strawhats turned to Law. Though following someone other than Luffy wasn't common, going into this they had no direction, and there didn't seem to be any sign of the pirates who'd kidnapped their captain at all. The thought on everyone's mind, as serious as they all were, was 'what now?'

Law found a chair and sank onto it.

"Until we know more, I think the only way to proceed is with caution. Make no enemies here; obey the curfew. What time is it by their clocks?" He searched the room with his eyes until he found one, with what appeared to be hands made from dark chocolate, the face from white chocolate, and the numbers done in milk chocolate. "Seven-thirty-two. We have until roughly nine-thirty to try and gather information. I suggest using the guise of looking for things to unwind- books, searching out food and the like. We need information before we go after Luffy. Two out of three of the most powerful trio in the crew is disabled and missing. We don't have the manpower to barge in to rescue him right now."

He shuddered. It felt...peculiar and unwelcome to be looked to instead of the rightful Captain. He decided then they would have to get Luffy back as soon as possible.

It seemed to go without saying that Zoro would be staying with Sanji to guard him while he was incapacitated. Brook elected to stay as well, if only to avoid the usual reaction to a walking skeleton. Sanji himself seemed comfortable, where he'd been shivering before, he was finally starting to settle into an easier sleep, even if it was drugged due to the sheer level of pain he'd be in if he was awake. The blanket over him was odd, cool to the touch, but made of some fibrous material similar to felt or wool and the pillow seemed stuffed with some kind of sweet smelling fluff.

"I believe looking into the history of the island would be beneficial," Robin chimed up from the doorframe, where she had her arms crossed, clearly listening to more than just the conversation going on among her nakama.

Nami nodded, "I want to see if I can find out more about those temperature fluctuations too."

"YOW! That would be SUPER helpful to the repairs I need to finish on Sunny." Franky almost did his pose, but the subtle shake of his wife's head stopped him.

Chopper tugged on Law's jacket, "See if you can get some feverfew? We were low coming in and I'm afraid Sanji will slip into a worse fever than he already has if I don't add it to the poppy and aniline."

Law started at the mention of poppy, but forced himself to remain calm. "We'll have to ask if they have an apothecary at all, much less if they stock or can even grow plants familiar to us on an island like this," he said shortly. "But we should stock up on what we can. Perhaps Miss Icky can direct us."

"Y-you want me to go with you!?" The little doctor squeaked. "OUT THERE?!"

"I- I am not..." This was surprisingly hard to say. These were not his nakama, this was not his crew, and while it was an unavoidable fact, he still did not want to say the words. "I cannot...I..."

His fist clenched. Stop being a baby, Trafalgar Law, and admit it! It was too dangerous for them not to know!

"I cannot be...left alone. My condition- I could crash and burn and not be found for hours, and freeze to death in the night. And of the available persons, you would have the least trouble carrying me back to this place should I- should I lose consciousness."

Oh seas and storms. He felt so vulnerable, he felt so- but now was not the time. There was business to attend to.

The others, plenty used to having troubles and private issues, turned their attention to other things, mostly closing their eyes to give the doctors the chance to talk without feeling like it was being discussed with an audience.

In Chopper though, the change was immediate, his fears disappeared. "Because of the surgery. No. You stay here and rest. You need to be back on top of your game in case any of us winds up like Sanji. I'll take Usopp with me, and we'll stick close to Nami and Robin. Do you need something to help you sleep?"

He started to shake his head, then stopped and nodded instead. "Being in a possibly dangerous place has my adrenaline up. I doubt I can get to sleep without aid."

"Right then." The reindeer unslung his pack and rummaged through it. Eventually he pulled a small vial from a hidden pocket. "I'm sure you know what this is." He took Law's hand in both of his hooves, and looked up at him earnestly, eyes darting worriedly from between the surgeon's own, "Do _NOT_ overdose."

Law managed a small smile for real this time. "I assure you, I wouldn't dream of it.  Not here, and not now. We can't afford it now."

"Good."

Chopper nodded sharply, and gathered his backpack up again to look at Robin and Nami. In the background Usopp whimpered, but made no actual protest in words, though whether that was for fear of Nami's response, Chopper's response, or his own good sense was unclear. Regardless, the little doctor actually led the party out of the room, mind intent on obtaining the missing herbs he needed to re-stock his supply. Franky followed soon after with a nod to all three swordsmen.

Zoro sat with his swords across his lap and his back against the wall facing the door, Brook took the foot of Sanji’s bed, folding up into a compact pretzel a chest designed to store blankets, and Law positioned himself diagonally from the other two on a chair with a footstool.

He carefully measured the medicine out to the minimum dose he knew would get him to sleep. Putting the bottle aside, he mourned the conditions they were under briefly before rolling up his sleeve. He fit the needle into the vein, and pressed the plunger, wincing at the rush of dizziness that was the first sign of the drug in his system. In mere moments he felt it working as he needed it to and, having capped the needle, set it aside for later disposal. He held his nodachi to his chest and gratefully succumbed to the encroaching blackness.

Darkness.

All around.

So dark he couldn’t even tell if his eyes were open. He felt the subtle draining feeling that told him kairoseki was involved in holding him wherever he was being imprisoned. There was an ache too. A sort of dull throb somewhere behind him. Trying to twist informed the captive that his arms were bound behind his back, at the wrist and elbow. He also discovered that without the ability to stretch, he had very little balance that way, and promptly fell over onto his chest and cheek, scraping the skin in a way that he hadn’t felt in a very long time.

The next thing this told him was that his beloved hat was missing, and his ankles were chained with the damnable rock too. That probably should have been noticed in the opposite order but…his hat damnit! It drew a growl from his chest as he grit his teeth and using the fatigued muscles of his shoulders to try and push himself up to his knees.

Suddenly there was a light--three lights to be precise--streaming down on him with painful pressure on his dark-accustomed eyes in bright, brilliant white, like the reflection of sun on fresh-fallen snow with a clear blue sky and nothing to filter the rays.

“Monkey D. Luffy. My, my, my.” A voice that was too high to be male, but too low to be female, came from somewhere beyond the blinding brightness. “I’m truly honored to have someone with _your_ bounty gracing my hall. I never expected you to be so easy to invite.”

“Where’s my hat!” The rubber man growled.

“Such manners! So distinguished.”

The voice seemed to either not have heard him or was ignoring him and his Observation Haki was somehow obscured, either by the stone or the lights or some power the voice had or a combination of all of those things, he wasn’t sure, but it made him growl more and pull against his chains.

“Tut tut. I bet those are uncomfortable, huh?” There was a pause just long enough for him to answer, even though he didn’t. “Well, the way to get out of it is to tell me…how many lights do you see, Luffy-kun?”

“Give me my hat!!” The captain yanked at the chain again, though his strength was fading him.

“As soon as you tell me how many lights there are! Come now, I know you’re smarter than that!!” The voice laughed, with a dark edge.

Luffy glared, his mouth in a straight line, and the silence stretched between them, growing heavier and more anticipatory with every heartbeat. He could almost feel his captor leaning in closer to him, hanging on the intake of his breath, as though that would be the one where he answered.

“Mah. Seventeen.”

The words dropped like a bomb in the bubble of tension, and exploded just as spectacularly.

“WHAAAAAAT?!” The voice shrieked.

Not inclined to continue speaking, Luffy just glared some more.

“How is that even remotely part of…you can’t just make up a number!! You have to count! You have to get it wrong! YOU HAVE TO SAY THREE!!!”

“Mmm. If you know how many lights there are why’d you ask me?” Luffy tilted his head to the side, confused now.

The sound of something being thrown about the room filtered through the darkness around the lights. “THAT’S NOT THE POINT!!!!” More things were thrown while Luffy just blinked, then the voice seemed to calm. “You’re supposed to say three, then I tell you you’re wrong, there’s four. You fight with me about it, and then I psychologically break you down until you agree with me that there’s four lights, EVEN THOUGH THERE ARE CLEARLY THREE LIGHTS SHINING ON YOU!!!”

“I don’t want to.” The rubber man blinked again, the glare gone.

“YOU DON’T HAVE A CHOICE!!!!!!!!!! YOU HAVE TO PLAY MY GAME!!!!!!!” The voice yelled again and the lights cut out, leaving him in darkness again.

After several minutes of silence, Luffy huffed, “I want my hat.”


End file.
